Ash Godzillaock Bio
by CyberKaiju
Summary: This story tells you everything you need to know about Ash Godzillaock


Name: Ash Godzillaock (God-Zill-Ock)

Height: 11ft

Weight: 700lbs (600lbs of pure muscle. Godzillaock Gauntlet adds the extra 100lbs)

Eye Color: Green

Appearance: Ash is covered in gray scales. His left arm is encased in an indestructible (not to mention un-removable) metallic alloy known as the Godzillaock Gauntlet (to be explained). He has a 7ft long tail. He wears only a pair of dirty prison style sweat pants. The Godzillaock Gauntlet restricted the growth of his left arm thus making it smaller than his right arm. The Nuclear Radiation symbol is located in the middle of his chest.

Abilities and Attributes: Ash Godzillaock is known souly for his advanced shapeshifting abilities. As long as he has a DNA sample, Ash can assume the identicle size, shape and powers of anything in universe. The DNA samples are stored inside the Godzillaock Guantlet and Ash can use these samples any time he pleases. However, Ash also assumes the personality of the form he assumes to a lesser degree. Basically if he were to turn into Godzilla, he would be prone to outbursts of rage and anger just like Godzilla. With every new form he obtains his base speed, strength, agility, durability, enduance, and reflexes stats increase. Now in theory, Ash has been alive since the dawn of time (to be explained) which means that to this day, Ash is strong enough to shatter the moon if he were to punch it with full power. Ash was created with no internal orgins or a soul, thus making him immortal. He may not be able to be killed but he can be injured to the point of passing out. However there are only 3 known forms of weaponry in the known universe that can seriously hurt him. His scales repel all kinds of conventional weaponry and and he is so durable that he can get hit with a Nuke and shrug it off like it was nothing. Ash is skilled in using all kinds of weaponry whether it's a ranged or mele weapon, Ash knows how to use it. However he prefers to use his fists and other natural abilities. Ash also has a human form which allows him to blend in with society but his human form has its own variety of powers, abilities, and forms. Ash can assume all but 2 of his forms at will. Ash also has the ability to breath pure radiation in the form of a blue-ish white-ish fire (Just like Godzilla).

Personality: Ash has been around since the dawn of time but he has no memory of it. Reason why, Amnesia. Ash has been suffering from amnesia for a long time. Not being able to remember his past has really made him question who he really is and who he can trust. Apparently he has been all over the universe, including Cybertron (that is where the Godzillaock Gauntlet was created). There are only 3 people in the entire universe that Ash can trust. Jason Shards and his sister Crystal. And Amy. Ash practically raised Jason and Crystal and taught them how to use their powers. Ash meet Amy in the USA and practically trained her too. Ash is prone to violent outbursts and is angered very easily. However he has a huge soft spot for Jason, Crystal and Amy. He shows great care for the ones he loves. In his human form Ash is insanely smart but in his human form its more brawn than brains. Ash rarely thinks before rushing into battle and that usually works. When angry Ash takes a pretty long time to settle down and within that time he will destroy anything that gets in his way. During his past Ash was experimented on and injected with a life form known as BioHazard. BioHazard is a demon with god like powers. In anciet Yamato legend BioHazard is said to be so strong that he can level continents with one footstep and his roar can be heard in other galaxies (which is scary because sound dosent travel through space). BioHazard takes over Ash's body and horrifically mutates it in a both mental and physical state, turning Ash into an uncontrollable and unstoppable monster of darkness and destruction. However BioHazard can only take over when Ash is at a point of great weakness whether its physical or emotional and can only take over for a short period of time. Basically if Ash was taking a huge beat down in a fight or was being forced to watch Jason, Crystal, or Amy be tourtured or killed, BioHazard would take over. All in all Ash has a soft spot for those he cares about but if you piss him off than youre screwed.


End file.
